How Much We Change For The Ones We Love
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: Sequel to love Doesn't Work The Way We Want It To: They fell in love, yes. But, they didn't know that it would invole the next genaration. Rated for safety. Pretty much no drama. No Argent either. Sorry. Fluffy. BBRae, RobStar, KFJinx, JeriKole, CyBee.
1. Pasta and Pergnancies

It was her fourth week of eating pasta. Jinx sighed and forked another mouthful spaghetti and chewed. Raven walked in and smirked.

"Pasta? Again. You're pathetic." Jinx flashed-smiled and continued chewing. Raven pulled out a plate of tofu and a fork. Jinx snickered.

"Since when do you eat tofu?" Raven shrugged.

"I've been craving it for the last month!" They giggled. Starfire grinned as she came into the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and pulled grabbed a ham and cheese sandwich. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you eat normal food, Star?" Starfire smiled.

"I have long abandoned the Tamaranean diet of eating since the past time of four weeks!" Raven and Jinx looked at each other; Jinx bit her lip.

"Hi you guys!" Kole opened the fridge and looked up at Starfire, Raven, and Jinx. "Do you have any eggs?"

"Friend Kole, why do you need the eggs?" Kole shrugged.

"I've been eating them scrambled with chocolate fudge." Jinx grimaced.

"Gross." Kole put a hand on her hip.

"Like you haven't been having weird cravings? You've been eating pasta for like the last month!" Starfire giggled.

"It's true." Raven took a bite out of the tofu cubes she had diced. "We've been having strange cravings…Am I the only one who has been having constant mood swings?" Jinx, Starfire and Kole shook their heads.

"I think there's something wrong with us." Jinx twirled the fork in the noodles. Raven thought about it.

"I think there's something more than 'wrong' with us…" Kole gasped.

"Quick! We need to go to the store." No answer. "NOW!" Raven, Jinx and Starfire followed Kole out to the garage.

"I don't think Cyborg will mind." Kole muttered as she slid into the front seat of the T-Car. She turned to face Starfire and Raven who were in the back. "You buckled?" They both nodded and she heard the click of Jinx's seat belt. Kole opened the garage door and sped off to the nearest grocery store.

-Thirty minutes later-

"Well?" Kole asked once Jinx came out of the bathroom. The four girls had bought what they had feared the most: Home pregnancy tests. From the ages of thirteen, fourteen and fifteen, Kole, Raven, Starfire and Jinx had expected to fall in love; not start a family.

Now at the ages eighteen, nineteen and twenty, it was going to happen…

"I'm pregnant." Jinx bit her lip.

"Shit." Raven cursed. "How did this happen? How are we all four months pregnant?" Kole cleared her throat.

"I remember sleeping with Jericho a while ago. Do you think my pregnancy has something to do with that?" Raven looked at Jinx, who looked at Starfire, who looked at Kole; they nodded.

"Same here." Jinx confessed. "Only with Kid Flash."

"Lemme guess: You and Robin?" Raven looked at Starfire. She nodded. Raven sighed. "And myself and Beast Boy. Face it, we're fucked."

"How do you think the guys are going to take the news?" Jinx bit her lip; so did the three others.

-Fifteen minutes later-

"Hey girls! What's-" Robin stopped. Starfire, Raven, Jinx and Kole were sitting on the couch; doing absolutely nothing. "-up…" Kid Flash sat down next to Jinx.

"Jinx?" He waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?" Jinx stared off into space.

"Baby." Starfire murmured. Robin took her hand.

"Star, what do you mean?"

"Exactly what she said: Baby." Kole's blue eyes were glassy. Jericho cocked his head. Raven's eyes glowed red.

"Oh for God damn sake! We're pregnant!" she stood up. Raven turned to face Jinx. "Did we buy sushi?" Jinx nodded. Raven smiled and went into the kitchen.

"Wait. You're telling us that you're…pregnant?" Beast Boy scratched his head.

_"Like, 'you're expecting a baby'_ _pregnant. Right?"_ Jericho signed. (I switched from writing to sign language.) Kole giggled nervously.

"Uh-huh…Are you mad?" All of the guys shook their heads. Kole, Starfire, and Jinx let out the breath that they were holding. Raven came back in with some sushi and rice.

"What?"


	2. Diamonds

"So, I guess we'll need some extra room in the tower." Beast Boy suggested. Raven nodded.

"Either that or we can…you know…move out of the tower completely." Jinx mumbled. Kid Flash nodded.

"She's right, what are we? Twenty, twenty-two max? How can we be the 'Teen' Titans, if we're not teens anymore?" Kole nodded.

"Even though we're only nineteen, and twenty, Jericho and I will be able raise our child." Kole looked over at Jericho, who had his arm around her waist.

"But please, can we just stay together in the tower until our children have been born?" Starfire whimpered.

"Of course Star. And even when we're not fighting crime, we'll always be friends." Raven put her arm around her best friend.

Robin nodded. "Raven has a good point. I think we should all stay in the tower until the girls have given birth."

"Oh this will be so much fun!" Kole grinned. "We can hang out, and once the kids are born, Cyborg can baby-sit every once and a while, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cyborg stood up. "Kole, I'm not a baby-sitter type of guy. Bee and I are busy with home insurance."

"Don't worry; it's going to be another eight months or so. By that time you and Bee should have everything done." Kole smiled.

"Damn. I was hoping to get out of it."

"Oh shut up Sparky." Bee's voice came from the entryway. "Of course we'll baby-sit for you!" Bee smiled.

"Girl how'd you get in?" Cyborg asked his fiancé (Yeah, you heard me.) Bee smirked.

"I let myself in." Bee made her way towards Kole, Starfire, Raven, and Jinx. She began to push them out of the tower.

"Come on girls, we have stuff to do."

"Like what?" Starfire asked, puzzled.

"Y'all should be married before you have your baby." Kid Flash, Robin, Beast Boy and Jericho froze. Cyborg chuckled.

"I knew you had this coming."

-Later-

"Now, all you have to do is wait for the guy to ask you to marry him, and you're off the hook." Bee explained.

"But-" Starfire started.

"No buts. You broke the chastity rule. You're supposed to be _married_ before you have sex. You might have enforced justice, but you all violated that law."

"Good point." Raven admitted. "So, what do we do?"

"Wait girlfriend. Wait."

-"The most expensive jewelry store name you can think of here"-

"Damn. Diamond rings are expensive." Beast Boy held up a fine cut ring. It cost more than he could ever save up.

"Don't worry about it. We still have the team bank accounts. Right?" Kid Flash looked at Robin.

"Yup. And besides, after this, I was thinking we start looking for some condos. You know, next to each other." No answer. "Or a nice suburban neighbor hood."

_"Sounds good to me."_ Jericho came up from behind Cyborg. In his hand was a small bag.

"Dude! You've already bought Kole's ring?!" Jericho nodded.

_"Yes. Unlike you guys, I just used what I had. We all should have plenty. If I'm right, we should have a lot in our bank accounts. I did." _Jericho held up a bank card. It had four shiny, gold stars in it. It still had a lot of money's worth on it.

"You have a point Jericho." Kid Flash nodded. He ran off and was back in seconds.

"Don't tell me you bought Jinx's engagement ring." Robin groaned. "She's going to have your head you know." Kid Flash laughed.

"I know. But I know my girlfriend well enough to know what kind of diamonds she likes." Robin nodded.

"Star's pretty predictable too. I've known her for a long time now."

"Yeah, what has it been? Six, seven years?" Beast Boy pulled out his credit card. Cyborg yawned.

"Come on you guys! Are you going to marry the girls or not?!"

"We are!" Robin scowled.

"Fine. Cyborg turned to Robin and Beast Boy. "You two, pick out the rings." Then he faced Kid Flash and Jericho. "And you two find a bouquet or something. Something that will eventually lead up to the question, 'Will you marry me?' Got it?" Robin, Beast Boy, Kid Flash and Jericho nodded. They ran off while Cyborg made a beeline to the food court.


	3. Physic Bee

"I'll wait…ARGH! He is so slow!" Jinx paced the living room floor. Bee laughed.

"Don't worry; Kid Flash will come around…Eventually." Bee reassured her friend. "Hey…Let's have a bet." Starfire, who was lying on the couch, sat up.

"Friend Bee, what kind of bet?" Bee crossed her legs.

"I was thinking: If your guy proposes first, I'll take you shopping. Second, I'll buy you a new outfit. Third, I'll take you to the movies. Fourth, or, last, I'll buy you ice cream." Bee looked at her friends. Raven, Jinx, Kole, and Starfire looked at each other and then back at Bee; they nodded.

"Even thought we all have a shot, I think Jericho's going to ask first." Raven smirked. Kole blushed.

"What makes you say that?" Raven half-laughed.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" Kole nodded. Jinx laughed.

"He _adores _you! I though you would get that part!" Kole bit her lip and shook her head.

"No girls." Starfire, Jinx and Bee squealed; Raven snickered. "Maybe." Kole smiled. The front door opened; they all clutched each other and screamed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Relax!" Robin waved his arms in the hair; the girls continued to scream.

"It's us!" Kid Flash yelled over the girls' voices. Beast Boy, who was clearly getting tired of this, morphed into a lion and roared. That stopped the screaming.

"Thanks BB." Cyborg patted his friend on the back. "We're back. If you girls haven't noticed." Kole stood up and put a hand on her hip.

"And what exactly where you doing?" Jericho walked up to her.

_"Um…Would you…"_ His apple green eyes finished his question. _Marry me?_ He fumbled with the velvet lined box that held the diamond ring. Kole gasped.

"You're asking me to marry you? Now?" Jericho nodded. Kole grinned. "Then yes!" She threw her arms around him and kissed Jericho full on the mouth.

The room way filled with silence. Then Starfire squealed and was soon fallowed by Bee, Jinx, and even Raven.

"I told you he'd propose first!" Raven shouted, a huge smile on her face. After taking control of her emotions, she was finally able to show feelings; she took advantage of every moment of it.

"All right girl!" Bee high-fived Kole. Kole looked down at her ring and smiled.

"You were right." She glanced over at Jericho and winked. Bee huddled in with Jinx, Starfire, Raven and Kole.

"Alright." Bee said softly. "Kole, I owe you a shopping trip. The rest of you: good luck!" Bee smiled and turned to face Jericho.

"So, big wedding? Or small wedding?"

_"Small. I still don't like…big crowds. Even though Kole's given me confidence. A lot of confidence."_ He looked over at Kole; Kole grinned.

"That's fine with me!"

"Oh Friend Kole, I am feeling the happiness that you must be overjoyed with!" Starfire clapped her hands together.

"This will be interesting." Raven muttered. Beast Boy snickered.

"Come on girls!" Bee huffed. "We have stuff to do, weddings to plan…You know, the usual." She pushed the four girls into the room she was staying in. Beast Boy looked at Kid Flash, Robin, Jericho and Cyborg.

"Uh…What just happened?" They shrugged.

-Bee's guest room-

"Alrighty girls! Wee have work to do. Kole needs a wedding dress, and Raven, Jinx and Star need Beast Boy, Kid Flash and Robin to ask 'the question'." Starfire nodded.

"So, who do you think will be next Friend Bee? Friend Raven was most accurate about Jericho and Kole." Bee thought for a moment.

"Hm. Good point. I say…Raven." Raven looked up, eyes wide. "I think Beast Boy will ask next." Jinx and Kole snickered.

"Bee, are you frickin' serious? Beast Boy? Next?" Jinx gasped between laughs. "I am sorry Rae, but there is no way that BB can find the strength and courage to propose to you." Raven shrugged.

"Who cares? We need to get Kole's dress, and we need to plan an elegant and simple wedding!" Bee snapped. Jinx, Starfire, Raven and Kole nodded. Bee grinned.

"Then let's go!" Soon, the five girls were running down the hallway.

"Anyone know where Robin keeps his credit cards and wallet?" Bee called over her shoulder.


	4. Three Days

"No…No…No…Is there anything that screams 'I'm marring the guy who adores me and I love him'?" Jinx put her hands on her hips. "I mean, come on! Puffy sleeves and bell skirt? That is so…blah."

Kole sighed. It was the fifth wedding dress she had tried on. Starfire had suggested this one.

"How about this?" Raven held up a white dress. It was a sleeveless satin dress with sheer white sleeves. A lace layer overlapped the skirt. Kole reached out and touched the dress gingerly.

"Rae. I never knew you had such an eye for wedding gowns." Bee smirked. Jinx tapped her foot.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Try it on girl!" Kole took the dress and headed into the changing room.

When Kole emerged, the four girls gasped.

"Friend Kole….You look…"

"Amazing." Jinx finished for Starfire. "Let's buy it!" Jinx smiled and flashed Robin's credit card.

"But, Friend Jinx, what is the price?" Starfire cocked her head. Jinx checked the tag and put it down slowly. "Well?"

"Let's just say….a lot."

"Oh well! We're using Robin's credit card! Remember?" Bee snatched the slim piece of plastic from Jinx and grabbed the dress from Starfire; who was holding it as Kole changed back into her regular uniform.

"Um…Okay." Raven raised an eyebrow. Kole stepped out of the dressing room.

"Well that was weird…Where's Bee?"

"Buying that dress." Jinx pointed to their friend who was at the cash register. Kole grinned.

"Thanks you guys. For everything."

"So, when do you think the wedding will be?" Raven asked in her dreary monotone, an amused sparkle in her eye.

"I-I don't know."

"Well, Sparky and I are getting married in about two weeks, so I was thinking in about two months for you." Bee suggested.

"But by then, she would've grown; the dress wouldn't fit!" Jinx added.

"I see your point." Bee thought for a moment. "I don't know…."

"Call me crazy, but, I say…three days." Raven mumbled. Kole gaped.

"Are you crazy?!"

"I said I was." Raven smirked. Jinx nodded.

"Then three days it is!"

"You mean Kole's wedding?!" Bee came up behind them. "But we have so much to do! So much to plan!"

"Do not worry about the wedding Friend Bee. I have done the contacting of the planners of the weddings!" Starfire smiled as she put her hand on her cell phone receiver. "Yes. Yes….Three days if it is possible….You are able? Small please! Thank you to the maximum." Starfire closed the phone.

"Well that was easy." Raven half-laughed. Jinx put her hand over her communicator.

"Yes, but this isn't." (The lines in italics mean that they're over the communicator) She went back to talking with Kid Flash. "You heard me, Wally. Three days." The four other girls gathered around her. Kid Flash looked nervously at his girlfriend.

_"Uh…Please don't mention my real name!"_ Kid Flash pleaded. Jinx smirked.

"Whatever. Where's Jericho?"

_"Right here. Yo Jericho!"_ Jericho's face appeared on the screen.

"Jericho!"Kole grabbed Jinx's communicator. "Hoe much do you love me?" Jericho bit his lip. "Do you love me?"

_"Of course he does, he just won't admit now much."_ Kid Flash looked at the mute boy who flushed a deep red. Kole took a deep breath.

"Well, I hope so…We're getting married…"

_"We all know that." _Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

"In three days." Kid Flash's jaw dropped; Jericho's eyes widened.

_"That I didn't know." _Kole and Starfire laughed.

"Friend Bee said that Kole wouldn't fit in her dress if we waited very long."

_"Hm. I see your point. Okay! Three days it is! Come on Jericho. We have stuff to do!" _The girls giggled as they saw Kid Flash run off and Jericho's bewildered face before the communicator screen went black.

-Same time, with the guys-

"You're getting married?! In THREE days?!?" Cyborg asked-shouted. "Bee and I have been engaged for months! And you've been engaged for what, couple hours, and you're getting married in three days?! Wow talk about fast."

_"Well, I love her. Is that good enough?"_ Jericho signed. Cyborg half-nodded (It's where you sort of bob your head from side to side as well in a nodding motion.)

"Well, Star said we need a tux…For each of us. Jericho. You need a best man." Jericho nodded. "Beast Boy, measure everyone for fitting. Kid Flash, Cyborg, can you bake?" They nodded. "Good. You guys are in charge of the cake."

"And what about you?" Kid Flash asked.

"Me? I'm going to make sure that Jericho here doesn't loose his nerve." Robin patted an extremely nervous Jericho on the back.


	5. One Long Hour

"Rae?" She looked up.

"Yes Gar?" He smirked.

"Since when do you call me by my real name?" Raven sighed.

"Gar, we're going to be leaving this behind in a matter of ten months! Soon, we'll be normal people. Living normal lives. Raising a family." Beast Boy put his arm around her.

"I know Rae; I know. But once the babies are born, we'll spread apart. But, we'll still be friends. Just because we're all going to live normal lives, doesn't mean that you'll never see the girls again. The guys and I have already started house hunting. We have several on reserve; all in the same neighbor hood."

Raven looked up. She had a doubtful look on her face. Beast Boy took a deep breath; he held out a small box.

"You asked for a happy ending. And I promised one for the both of us." Raven gasped ever so slightly. "And I _always_ keep my promises. Raven." He got up and bent down on one knee. "Would you marry me?" Raven took deep breaths.

"Rae? Raven? Raven!" She was hyper-ventilating. "Rae! Are you alright?"

"Just….Just…Just let me think for a minute." Beast Boy's face fell.

"You don't want to marry me?" Raven shook her head.

"No, I'm just…scared. I don't know what's going to happen. After our baby is born, we're going to leave everything we've done for such a long time. I'm afraid." Beast Boy held her close to his body.

"Don't worry, whatever happens, everything will be okay. I promise." Raven sighed peacefully.

"So are you going to marry me or not?" Raven said coyly. Beast Boy smirked and kissed her.

-Ten minutes later, in the living room-

"You too?!? Damn. I'm going to be broke in a matter of hours at this rate!" Bee groaned as she laughed.

"Oh Friend Raven!" Starfire hugged her tightly.

"Star! I know! You're my best friend! But! You've got to Stop! Doing this!" raven gasped.

"Star! She can't breathe!" Kole cried. Starfire squeaked.

"Eep!" She let go. "Oops. My apologies!"

"It's (gasp) alright (gasp) Star…." Jinx laughed.

"Note to self: Never let Starfire hug you. Hug her first."

"Or start talking about Robin." Kole had a mischievous gleam in her eye. Starfire smiled.

"Ooh! Robin! He is the most thoughtful, sweet, kind…" Kole smirked.

"What I tell you?" Bee laughed.

"Come on Rae! We have shopping to do." Raven groaned.

"Great."

-One very long hour later-

"You sure? We could find something more decorative." Starfire suggested. Raven shook her head.

"Star, I was never good with the frills and bows. What we got is fine." Starfire shrugged.

It was a white silk dress. Lace sleeves and a small ribbon below the chest.

"You know, we shouldn't be wearing white." Jinx pointed out.

"Why not?" Kole asked.

"White is a symbol of purity and virginity. As we all know, none of us are virgins."

"Hm. I see your point. But I still can!" Bee grinned. Kole laughed.

"I hate you." The door opened. The six guys walked in with the groceries.

"Hi. We were just wondering, when will Beast Boy and Raven's wedding?" Robin asked.

"A week after Jericho and Kole's." Jinx answered as she wrote down everything in a planner. "At the rate you guys are moving, we will be out of here a week after the kids are born!" They all nodded.

-The next day-

"All right. Jericho and Kole are going to be married in two days people! We have work to do!" Bee clapped her hands. Kole, I want you to talk everything over with Jericho. Raven, Starfire. You are on decoration committee. Jinx, find some bride's maid's outfits. Make them fancy, elegant, and yet simple. I'll go out and get the little do-dads we'll needs. Okay? Thought so." No answer. "Come on! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

-Jericho and Kole's room-

"Jericho?" Kole asked softly. He looked up from his book. Jericho smiled and patted the spot on the bed.

Kole stepped into the room and sat down quietly.

_"Kole…What's wrong?"_ Kole shook her head.

"Oh nothing. Nothing. No. Nothing at all..." Her voice trailed off.

_"Are you sure? Do you…not want to get married?"_ Kole gasped.

"No. Jericho. I love you. I'm just…nervous." Kole leaned against him. Jericho hugged her.

_"We all are. None of us were expecting this. But it will turn out fine. Trust me."_

"Oh Jericho. I do trust you. But…I…" Kole sobbed into Jericho's chest. "What if we're not good parents? What if our child hates us? We're so young to do this!" Kole cried. Jericho stroked her hair and kissed her on top of her head.

He put his hand under her chin; Jericho's apple green eyes were soft.

_"I'm going to take care of you. It may seem tough, but we'll get though this. Together. Everything will calm down once we're married."_

"Do you really want to do this?" Jericho nodded; he dried the rest of Kole tears. Kole took a deep breath and sighed. "I love you Jericho." She whispered. Jericho leaned down and kissed her.


	6. Final Touches and Waffles

-That evening-

Jinx sighed. It had been a long day. Who knew that planning two weddings was so hard?

"Now please! Let Robin not ask Star until-" Starfire screamed and squealed. Jinx whimpered. "-too late." Starfire flew in.

"Oh Friend Jinx! I give you the privilege of knowing first! Robin asked me to wed him!"

"Fuck." Jinx cursed. Starfire looked at her friend with a disappointed expression.

"You are not happy?"

"No Star. I'm just really tired. We've been planning. And I'm exhausted. I just think I need to sleep. Even though I love Kid Flash with all of my heart, but, I don't want him to propose to me until after your wedding." Starfire nodded.

"I understand. You are lacking the rest that we all need." Jinx half-nodded.

"Yeah." She mumbled weakly. Starfire smiled and left. "Oh and Star."

"Yes?" Jinx half-smiled.

"Thanks." Starfire nodded and left Jinx to regain her strength that she needed badly.

-Outside the room-

"Friend Kid Flash!" Starfire gasped as she collided into him. "I am sorry."

"No it's okay Star. Hey, how's Jinx?" Kid Flash dusted himself off.

"Very tired. She does not wish for anything else until Robin and I are married." Kid Flash nodded.

"Hm. I see. Congratulations by the way." Starfire beamed and admired the diamond ring that sparkled in the light.

"She also does not wish for you to ask for her hand in marriage until my wedding." Kid Flash nodded.

"I understand. I think I'll just go talk to her."

"Okay. I will see you later!" Starfire grinned.

"Does that girl ever not smile?" Kid Flash muttered as he entered Jinx's room. The pink-haired woman was fast asleep on her bed. Kid Flash smiled and sat down next to her. He rubbed her back.

"Hey." Jinx groaned. "I know you're tired. I just wanted to say good night." Kid Flash bent down and placed his lips on hers; he smiled and began to stand up.

"Kid Flash…Wait…" Jinx mumbled. The speedster stopped and sat back down.

"What?" Jinx sat up and pulled him into a deep kiss.

When they broke apart, Jinx closed her eyes and went back to sleep. She sighed as she snuggled against her pillow. Kid Flash let out a breath and settled in next to her.

-The next morning (I know I'm moving really fast, but I have a lot to get out)-

Kole blinked a few times. She froze.

'I'm getting married tomorrow.' She looked over at Jericho, who was sleeping peacefully. 'But you make it all worth while.' And as if reading her thoughts, Jericho woke up and stretched.

"Morning." Kole walked over to him.

_"We're getting married tomorrow."_ Jericho signed. Kole nodded.

"I know. And…I'm not scared. Because I know you'll be there, every step of the way." They embraced and sat on the bed; listening to each other's breathing. Even though they had been though so much together, Jericho still felt a warm feeling in his cheeks and stomach.

Kole sighed. "Are you ready for what's going to happen?" Jericho nodded. "So am I."

"Kole!" Yoo-hoo! Enough sweet talk! We have stuff to do!" Bee sang though the door. Kole giggled.

"Coming." She kissed Jericho before leaving to plan the next day.

"Alrighty." Raven rubbed her hands together. "We have a wedding rehearsal at 3 and another wedding…" she looked at Starfire. "…to plan." She sighed. "Hate to say this, but, I'm getting sick of all of this wedding stuff."

"But, Friend Raven, yours is in one week from tomorrow." Starfire had a puzzled look on her face.

"I know, but, I'm just glad that Jinx asked Kid Flash to hold of until Star's wedding." Bee nodded.

"Me too…Let's eat!"

They spent the rest of the morning over final touches and waffles.

"And then Kole will be escorted be Robin down the isle up to the alter…Any questions?" Jinx put down her clipboard.

"Why Robin?" Kole asked.

"I don't know. We drew names out of a hat."

"Good point."

"Hello? Girls? You've been sitting there all morning!" Beast Boy tapped his foot.

"Yeah, so?" Bee countered.

"It's 2 o' clock." Shit.

"Ah! We need to get to that rehearsal!" Bee grabbed each girl. "See you at the hotel."

"Yeah, see you at the-Hey! You better not steal the T-Car!" Cyborg ran down to the basement. The roar of the engine grew louder.

"Too late!' Bee yelled. Cyborg sulked.

"Damn."


	7. Room 1723

-Two hours later-

"Well that went…really well actually." Robin commented as the ten titans left the hotel.

"Yes Love Robin. The rehearsal for the wedding of Friends Jericho and Kole was extremely pleasant." Starfire nodded.

"Well it's five now. Shit. It's five. Okay you guys." Jinx turned to Jericho and Kole. "You two, separate. You can't see each other for the next twenty four hours. It's a custom." Kole nodded.

"If you girls want to go to the tower, we'll find a hotel-"

"Are you crazy?!" Cyborg was interrupted by Jinx. "We all staying at this hotel. I've booked rooms on the top floor."

"Sweet!" Beast Boy grinned.

"That's pretty neat, but, when did you do this?" Robin asked.

"Yesterday." Jinx replied simply.

"We should go back to the tower and get our stuff." Kid Flash said.

"You know you can just run over and get yours?" Raven asked.

"Yeah I know. But I want to go with you guys."

"You are so sweet Wally!" Jinx cooed as she threw her arms around his. Kid Flash returned the hug.

"Jinx, please don't call me that until we've moved out." Kid Flash begged; Jinx smirked.

"Fine." The roar of the motor started up and Bee honked the horn.

"Okay we're doing this a little differently: Star, Robin, Kole and Rae? You're coming with me. Cy, Jericho, BB, Kid Flash, and Jinx? You'll take Kid Flash's car okay?"

"But why are we splitting up BB and Rae again?" Robin asked as they plied into Kid Flash's car.

"Because they're getting married next. Once Jericho and Kole are married, you and Star will be next." Bee answered.

"Oh." Robin shrugged and slid into the T-Car.

"But why you and Friend Cyborg also?" Starfire asked.

"Because he's going to take that group and I'm taking this one."

"Bee!" Cyborg shouted out the open window.

"Yes?"

"Can I get the T-Car back?" Bee shook her head. "Bee, we are talking about the greater good!"

"Greater good? I am going to be your wife! I am the greatest good you are ever going to get." Bee snapped. Cyborg scowled; Kole opened her window.

"Bye Jericho!" she called before Bee drove away.

"Man, she really loves you." Beast Boy laughed as Cyborg backed out the drive way. Jericho nodded.

-Forty-five minutes later-

"Okay, now we're splitting up by sex." Bee declared. They split up immediately.

"Alrighty then. Boys, you're down at the other end of the hall. Girls-" Jinx turned to face a door. 1723. "-we'll be right here."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Raven snapped. That sent the boys running for their lives.

"A little much don't you think?" Kole asked as she opened the door; she gasped as she stepped inside.

It was a huge suite. Two king-sized beds were against the wall. There was a flood of light pouring over the entire room from the gigantic balcony. There was a T.V. by the mini fridge and the microwave.

"Friend Jinx?" Starfire asked weakly.

"Mmm-hmm?"

"How could you…"

"Afford all this?" Raven finished. Jinx smiled.

"Hey, I do what I can do." Jinx smiled. "Get comfortable. 'Cuz this will be our new home until Bee and Cyborg are married."

"Do we have enough money?" Kole asked.

"We don't need any. Kid Flash and I have some friends that own this place." Kole, Bee, and Starfire nodded.

"Well, come on! Let's have this party!" Raven smiled. Even though the four other girls knew that Raven had complete control over her emotions, they still weren't quite used to it. Jinx shrugged it off.

"Okay, who wants snacks?" The five girls paraded out of the hotel room.

-Room 1733-

"Dude! This room is awesome!" Beast Boy morphed into a dog and sniffed around the room.

"Kid Flash, I have to give it to you. Jinx is one hell of a planner." Robin laughed.

"I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing, but who cares?"

_"How long do we have the room?"_ Jericho signed.

"According to Jinx, until Cyborg and Bumblebee are married." Beast Boy, who had turned back into a human whistled.

"Damn…That's so cool!" He picked up a game controller. "Who wants their ass whooped?"

Kid Flash, Robin and Cyborg all snagged a controller and began to play with Beast Boy.


	8. Soda Party

-Midnight-

Kole sighed. She was up on the roof since it wasn't very hard to get to. She heard a familiar sound and quietly made her way towards it.

Kole smiled when she found it. It was Jericho playing his guitar. She sat down next to his and hugged his. The embrace caught him by surprise and he stopped playing.

"I know we're not allowed to see each other, but…" Kole's voice trailed off. Jericho pulled her closer.

'Even thought we're getting married in the next twenty-four hours, I still wanted to see you." Jericho smiled.

_"I love you Kole."_ Kole hugged Jericho tighter.

"I love you too Jericho." They sat up there for a little while longer.

"I think I should go." Kolebreathed. The two had been on the roof for a little less than an hour. Jericho nodded.

"I'll see you later…" Kole leaned over and kissed Jericho softly. "Bye." Than with that said she exited the roof.

-Room 1723-

"Hey." Raven walked up to Kole when he came back in. "Are you okay." Kole nodded.

"I just needed to think. I am getting married tomorrow."

"More like in a matter of hours. It's after midnight." Jinx pointed to the alarm clock.

"Come on we should sleep. Especially Kole." Raven said.

"I agree." Starfire finished braiding her hair. "Friend Kole has a very big day a head of her. I believe she should rest." Kole smiled and settled down into the bed closest to the window.

"Ok. Star, Jinx, you'll take the same bed as Kole. Rae and I will take this one." Bee sat down on the other bed.

"Why's that?" Starfire asked as she climbed into bed.

"Rae and I are more territorial then you." Starfire nodded slowly.

"I see. I guess."

"What time are we waking up?" Jinx asked.

"Let's see what time one of us gets up. If it's after noon, she'll wake the rest of us up." Bee answered before she turned off the light.

-Out side the room-

"Okay! They're asleep." Beast Boy hissed.

"BB, I would feel better if we didn't do this. Jinx is going to have my head."

"Don't worry!" What could happen?" Raven, who had heard them and who had crept up behind them, smirked. Then she rose up to the ceiling and her eyes glowed red.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" (Kind of like in **Nevermore**) She five guys screamed as quietly as they could before raven laughed.

"You are pathetic. Now go back to bed! We all have a long day before us!" Cyborg shrugged.

"Come on!" Raven snickered.

"Well that was easy." She teleported back into bed and closed her eyes.

-10:30 a.m.-

Starfire blinked. She ran downstairs and got a verity of food for breakfast.

"Let us wake up friends! I have brought us the breakfast." The other four yawned and stretched.

"Morning Star." Kole yawned.

"Good Morning friend Kole. I have brought you the largest spread of food since you are getting married today!"

-Later-

After the ate, they dressed at went to the spa. Jinx had ordered everything on the spa menu. They were at the fifth item.

"Will we do this for every wedding?" Starfire asked.

"I think so. If you want to." Jinx replied.

-Noon-

"Wake up you big idiots!" Beast Boy waved his arms in the air. "Jericho here is getting married today!"

"I know that, We all know that." Robin said in an irritated tone. "Then you and Raven next week, then me and Starfire."

"No! In six hours!' That woke them up they ate fast and then they did some last minute details.

-Six hours later-

"Nervous?" Beast Boy ask Jericho at the alter. He nodded. "Don't be! I'm sure everything will be fine." Jericho smiled weakly. The doors opened and Jinx entered followed by Starfire, Bee and Raven, Finally Kole glided down the isle.

'Oh my god…' Jericho thought. 'She looks a little…gorgeous.' Kole reached the alter and smiled. She took Jericho's hand and they faced the priest.

-At the party-

"WHOOOO!" was all anybody heard from the girls' suite. The guys decided to celebrate with soda. Mountain Dew, Pepsi, Coke, etc. One wedding down, four to go.


	9. Boring Routine

-One week later.-

Raven took a deep breath.

"I do."

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." (I have to cut to the chase here people.)

The next month was the same thing. Dress. Cake. Wedding. Party. After Bee and Cyborg were married, the girls couldn't take any more and their stomachs were fairly large now.

-Back at the tower-

"Too much cake really makes you hate it." Raven groaned.

"Once my baby's born, I'm giving them cookies." Jinx put her hand on her stomach.

"Tell me about it!" Kole laughed. "Are we having baby showers?"

"Do we need to?" Bee flopped down on the couch. "I know you girls are the mother here, but I'm exhausted."

"We all are." Starfire sat down. "Shall we go out of the pizza?" The girls nodded and walked to the nearest pizza place.

-About six months later-

"I can't understand what you're sighing!" Bee screamed at a shaking Jericho. The mute boy tried to sigh something again, but he was trembling so hard. "Godammit Jericho, stop shaking!"

_"Kole."_ he sighed.

"She'll be fine, she just-" They were interrupted by Kole's scream.

'Kole!' Jericho screamed in his thoughts. He ran over to Robin.

_"Help!"_ Robin shook his head.

"I can't. Starfire!" Robin said desperately. He looked at his wife who screamed.

Bee, who was rushing to help everybody grabbed Jericho's arm.

"Jericho! Kole needs you!" Jericho followed Bee to the room where Kole was breathing heavily.

"Kole! It's okay. Jericho's here." Bee soothed her friend. Kole opened her eyes.

"Jericho?" she whispered. He knelt down beside her.

'I'm here. I'm here.' He thought. Kole smiled weakly.

"I love you." She whispered before she closed her eyes. Jericho froze.

_"Is she dead?" _he signed quickly. Bee shook her head.

"No. She just gave birth. She's just tired. We should go." Jericho shook his head.

_"You go. Help Raven or Jinx. I want to stay with Kole." _Bee smiled.

"Okay. You do that." She opened the door. Bee saw Jericho sit in the chair next to the bed. She smiled before she closed the door.

-Twelve hours later-

Kole's eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she look around. Jericho was asleep with his head resting beside her. She fingered his bangs. Jericho bolted upright.

He relaxed when he saw Kole's smiling at him.

"Hi." She rested her hand on his cheek.

_"Are you okay?"_ Jericho signed.

"I am now that you're here." A nurse came in with a small bundle.

"You Jericho and Kole?" Jericho nodded. "Here's your baby!" The nurse grinned and gave Jericho the bundle. Bee came in as the nurse walked out.

"Oh. She's so cute!" Kole looked up.

"She?" Bee nodded.

"She. Ok. So far, all of our friends, but me, had a girl. Cute!" Jericho looked down at the bundle that was now in Kole's arms.

"Congratulations." Robin smiled. Jericho grinned.

"Hey Robin! What did you name your baby?" Kole asked. Robin flushed.

"Latina. Starfire chose it." Bee laughed.

"Hey it's a good name!" Robin shrugged. She turned towards Beast Boy and Kid Flash who came in. "What about you?"

"Ebony and Ivory. Turns out she had twins." Kid Flash laughed.

"I thought she was larger than Jinx. Anyway, Jinx chose the name Victorie-Anna."

"Aw. It's pretty!" Kole cooed. Bee leaned against the door frame.

"You boys should go. Here." She tossed them her regular credit card. Robin caught the card and headed out.

"What about you?" Kole looked at Jericho and grinned.

"I like Hilary." She turned back to Bee.

"Sounds good to me. I'll leave you two alone." Bee closed the door.

-Two weeks later-

Raven closed her suitcase. She took a deep breath.

"Well, this is it." She walked out of her room. But before the door closed, she turned around and looked back at her empty room. Jinx tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Raven nodded.

"I'm just going to miss this place."

"Come on Rae! I'm sure that BB picked out a fine house." Raven nodded.

"Besides, I want to see your twins!"


	10. Later

"Wally! Are we there yet?!" Jinx complained.

"Hold on Jinx. We're almost there." Jinx smirked.

"Hey, you didn't correct me."

"Well this is our last day as titans." Jinx's face fell.

"Yeah…" Wally caught her eye.

"Hey. Everything's going to be okay." Jinx smiled. Ahead of them, Robin stopped his car.

"We're here." Starfire gasped. Raven got out of Beast Boy's car.

"We're living here?"

In front of them were five Victorian houses. Good enough for a family of three or four. Starfire squealed.

"This is marvelous."

"Very." Kole added.

"Hold Torie for me Wally." Jinx handed their daughter to him. Cyborg laughed.

"I knew you girls would like them!"

"Do we get specific homes?" Kole asked. Garfield half-nodded.

"Sort of. We all picked out houses that we thought you would like."

"Cool." Raven commented. "This one's supposedly our right?" Raven put a hand on a mailbox that read, 'Logan.' Garfield nodded.

"This is so cool!" Starfire squealed. Jericho looked at Robin.

_"What is she doing?"_ Jericho signed.

"I don't know." Robin shrugged. Bee tapped her foot.

"So. Pizza anyone?"

-Twelve years later and nine moths later-

"Latina!"

"What mom?"

"Ebony's here!"

"Coming!" Kori turned to Ebony.

"She'll be right down."

"Okay. Torie and I will be right outside." Ebony Logan smiled.

"Hey mom!" Latina Grayson appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ebony and Torie are outside dear." Latina nodded.

"Thanks mom!" Latina ran outside.

"Hey!" Torie West grinned. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Anyone else coming besides us and Ebony?" Torie thought for a moment.

"Yeah. Hilary and Vanessa."

"Cool!"

"Guys! I'm back!" Ebony jumped towards her friend. Her violet hair swished around her shoulders.

"Hilary!" Torie put her hands on her hips.

"What?" Hilary Wilson ran her fingers through her strawberry-blond hair.

"Come on! You too Vanessa." The African-America girl smirked.

"Whatever."

"Come on! I promised mom and dad we'd be home by seven!" Torie scowled. Vanessa Stone laughed.

"I'm coming!" Vanessa caught up with them. "Hey, Eb. Where's Ivory?"

"Home, again. She's always in her room. Reading. I know she's my sister, but she can be so creepy!" Ebony shuddered. Hilary shrugged.

"Whatever you say." Latina twirled her jet-black hair.

Latina Grayson had a mixture of her mother and father's personality. She was fun and carefree, but she was serious at times too. She had her father's clear blue eyes and her mother's hair style. Latina looked like a young Blackfire with blue eyes. She could shoot violet starbolts.

Ebony and Ivory Logan were identical twins but were complete opposites. They both had Raven's powers, and they both had violet hair and deep green eyes. A dark blue chakra rested in the center of their foreheads. Ebony had her father's spunk and sparkle in her eye. Ivory had her mother's quiet and serine personality; rolling her eyes almost as often as Ebony laughed.

Victorie-Anna West had mahogany-pink hair. She had her father's powers and her mother's personality. She spat sarcasm like a snake spat venom. She did calm down at times, but it didn't happen very often. She almost looked like the feminine version of her father.

Hilary Wilson was a combination of her parents. She had strawberry-blond hair and teal-blue eyes. She was bouncy and confident, but she was very close to her father. Hilary was rare. She could crystallize herself as well as body-jump. But she preferred crystallization than body-jumping any day.

Vanessa Stone was like her mother in persona, but like her father in mechanics. She was pretty handy with a wrench. She had adapted her mother's attitude and her father's spirit. Vanessa had the exact same powers as her mother, but instead of a bumblebee, she turned into a butterfly.

"So, Richard how's Latina?" Raven asked. Garfield had invited Kori, Richard and Bee over for coffee.

"She's great. She's becoming quite a teenager now." Garfield laughed.

Kori looked at the clock.

"Come on friends! We have to get over to Kole's. I promised Wally we'd carpool with him and Jazzy!"

"What about the girls?" Bee asked.

"I asked Victor to pick them up at the mall." Garfield nodded.

"Alrighty then! Let's go!" Garfield grabbed his jacket and his car keys. "Ivy! Time to go!"


	11. They Got What They Wanted

-Jump City Mall, parking lot-

"Daddy!" Vanessa waved. Victor drove up to the curve.

"Hey girls. Let's go. Wally's cooking tonight!"

"Sweet!" Ebony pumped her fists.

"Is Ivy going to be there?" Torie asked.

"Yes. Raven and Garfield are bringing her." Victor reassured her. "Come on! We're already late." He opened the door. The five girls climbed in.

-Kole and Jericho's house-

"Hi everybody!" Latina grinned.

"What's for dinner dad?" Torie asked. Wally smiled.

"Food."

"Wally!" Jazzy whined.

"Dad!" Torie whined at the same time.

"Hey! It's food. And food will be food." Ebony said.

"Ebony, your always hungry. You know that right?" Ivory asked coolly.

"Whatever Ivy."

"Oh come on you guys!" Hilary sighed. "You've had this mini-fight since forever."

"Point. Very good point." Ivory said in a monotone.

-That night-

Kole was cleaning up the last dish. She rubbed her eyes. Jericho came up behind her.

_"Tired?"_

"Very. Would you maybe…"

_"I'll take care of the rest of this. Okay? You just go to bed."_

"Thanks Jericho." Kole kissed him softly and went up to their bedroom.

-Around 12:45 in the morning-

Kole tossed in bed. She looked up at the ceiling. She thought about the past years.

Falling in love.

Getting married.

Starting a family.

She took the picture off of her nightstand.

It was taken a while back. About twenty years ago. It was a picture of her, Jericho, and their friends. Everyone was smiling. Kole sighed and finally slipped of to sleep.

They had finally gotten what they wanted. They had gotten their happy ending.


	12. Author's note and commentary

Chapter 1- I actually started this in my math class. I was thinking about the line. I knew I wanted the girls to be pregnant. So I went with the direct signs. Really weird cravings and mood swings. And no I have never been pregnant. I've just seen it. You do not know how weird the cravings can get. And I didn't add Argent in this one. Like I said, I don't know a lot about her. And I'm having second thoughts on Thunder.

Chapter 2-I getting married is the sensible thing for a girl to do before she has sex. Bee was the only one that fallowed that rule. I wanted the guys to have an awkward moment when Bee stated that they needed to get married. I had a laugh over that. And Bee did break up with Herald. I just can't write about him. I barely know him. I like CyborgxBee way better!

Chapter 3-I just adore JerichoxKole. They are so cute! I love writing about them. Out of the five couples I had in the story, I gave Jericho and Kole some of the best moments. And I couldn't resist adding that the girls took Robin's credit card. I think that's so funny! XD

Chapter 4-I spent a lot of time focusing on Jericho and Kole's relationship. Like I said, I love writing it! The main couple almost is JerichoxKole. But, I ship/like all of the couples I put in this story.

Chapter 5-I really felt like laughing, and I kind of was when I was writing this chapter. I also wanted Jericho and Kole to have a really sensitive moment, so I added one.

Chapter 6-Since I explained two proposals, I didn't want to explain Robin's. Plus, I wanted a giggle when I re-read it. Plus I needed a touching Kid FlashxJinx moment.

Chapter 7-Churchs are over-rated. I like hotel weddings! They have cable.

Chapter 8-The wedding was rushed. But I really wanted to cut to the chase. Besides, I was having a sudden craving for noodles. I had to eat something.

Chapter 9-Like I said, I love writing JerichoxKole! So I gave them the best moments. I really wanted them to kind of star this. Since there are only three full JerichoxKole stories out there and I wrote on of them.

Chapter 10-I love how I picked the names! I changed the original titans' names to what they were. All that is except Jericho. I like the name Jericho way better than Joseph.

Chapter 11-This chapter was cut kind of short. And since JerichoxKole is my new passion, I gave them the last moment.

If you didn't notice, I changed their names too…Duh. I said that already, but just in case you didn't quite get what they were, I made a list! (Don't you feel special…Sarcasm included )

Robin-Richard

Starfire-Kori

Beast Boy-Garfield

Raven-Raven

Kid Flash-Wally

Jinx-Jazmine/Jazzy

Kole-Kole

Jericho-Jericho

Cyborg-Victor

Bee-Bee

I still ship Beast BoyxRaven and Kid FlashxJinx. I'm working on a great Kid FlashxJinx story right now. I added so much JerichoxKole in this story because I've written about ten Beast BoyxRaven stories. Plus, JerichoxKole is so cute! I swear! They are adorable together!

I realize that this one isn't as long as the first one, but now that drama is over…well, it's over. And I will not make a third one! No more! I can't write long stories for long periods of time!

Either way, I'll see you in my next story!

-TDT


End file.
